


Where the fuck is my girlfriend?

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Girl On Girl, High Sex, Party, Sex, Yum, college party, drunk, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:<br/>-college party<br/>-alcohol<br/>-marijuana<br/>-sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura and I walked hand in hand to the front door. "Are you sure you want to be here?" I asked. The sound was loud, muffled due to the lack of open windows, but still loud. Red solo cups covered the ground and bushes, but there were only a few people outside.

 

"The Zetas always throw great parties, Carm. Let's just have some fun." She smiled and opened the front door.

 

The music got louder and the smell of cheap beer and weed hit my nose in an instant. Hundreds of kids dancing and having a good time made me feel a little bit better.

 

"Maybe this won't be a total blow." I smiled and kissed Laura's cheek. "Stay here I'll go get us something to drink." 

 

Laura nodded and I released my grip on her hand and headed toward the kitchen.

 

"Hey pretty lady, what'll it be?" Kirsch asked stopping me at the door.

 

I rolled my eyes."Just get me two beers." 

 

He growled. "Pretty lady got spice."

 

As if that made sense.. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone, or their bullshit except Laura. All I want is to get drunk with my girlfriend and have a good time. 

 

He handed me two cups and I gave him a side smile and two raised eyebrows in return. Now walking back to the living room I get a chance to look around. People throwing footballs, kissing against walls and on the stairs and... Is that a bong?  _Note to self, come back for that later._

 

Laura isn't in her spot. "Laura!?" I called out and looked around. Not that she could hear me over this crowd. I made my way to the living room when I spot Perry on the couch. 

 

"Hey, ginger locks! Have you seen Laura?" I said approaching her.

 

"Carmilla, you know I don't like you calling me that." She snickered.

 

I gave her an apologetic smile and a sigh. "You seen her?"

 

"Yes, I have. Last I saw she was going to the basement to play pool with Will." 

 

I gave her a nod and a smile and made my way towards the basement door sipping at my drink to calm my nerves. Where the fuck is my girlfriend? 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm downstairs now and by the time I find Will, I've finished my cup, thrown it in a plant, and started on Laura's. This cheap beer isn't so bad.

 

"Hey, meat head. Where's my girlfriend?" I said tapping him on the shoulder. 

 

He stopped his game and leaned on the billiard cue facing me. "She ran off with that short haired chick. LaFountain or something like that." He slurred his words.

 

"ughhhhhh!" I raced back up the stairs. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

 

"She's fine. No big deal. She's mingling."

 

"Who ya talkin' to?" A cute blond sat next to me on the couch.

 

I looked over. "Myself."

 

"You seem moody." She took a drag from her blunt.

 

"Well, I've lost my girlfriend." I sighed And spread my arms around the back of the couch.

 

"Ahhuh. Take a drag. It'll calm you down." She said handing it over.

 

"Ehh, why not?" I took in the smoke and held it in.

 

For some reason I have a very low tolerance for pot and get high very fast. Three hits and I felt the buzz. It started at my feet and quickly made its way up to my head. My vision blurred, the lights blurred and the sound muffed. I kept hitting the blunt to get a better high.

 

"mmmm, thanks, buttercup. I needed that." I smiled as I calmed and handed it back to the girl.

 

She laughed and so did I. I moved my head slowly from left to right, up then down. I felt like a balloon. I couldn't stop laughing as hard as I tried. 

 

"I didn't catch your name." 

 

"It's Betty." The girl smirked.

 

"Hello, Betty. M-name is Carmilla." I slurred.

 

"Yeah, I know who you are." She smiled.

 

I looked around. "All these kids, they can't find another place to swap spit?" I looked back but she was gone. I laughed to myself, then got up steadying my movements. Two girls fell on the couch, basically dry jumping each other. I stood and watched for a second. I could feel the heat rising I'm my pants as I looked around the room. "The level of sexual contact in this room is really taking a tole on me." I smiled and made my way tumbling toward the stairs. 

 

Horny and stoned. Not such a bad mix. Especially with the beer already mixed in my system. I was going to regret this in the morning, but for now I was 'A-Okay'. XD 

 

Walking up the stairs was like climbing Mount Everest. How ever that feels. It was an adventure is what I'm trying to say. I reached the top and screamed "WHOAAA" while throwing my hands in the air. People started at me. I smiled and continued tumbling into each door until I found a bathroom. I banged on the door. 

 

"Get the fuck out! I gotta pee!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever been high you know the feeling of being able to feel everything. You feel, hear and see everything. Your senses are 10x stronger. Imagine this on our lovers.

The door swung open and Laura appeared.

 

"Oh hey, babe. I've been looking everywhere for ya." I said tapping her nose. I pushed passed her and closed the door. "Have you been in the living room? It's crawling with horny kids." I said leaning on the back of the door.

 

"Carmilla, are you high?" Laura asked slurring her words and giggling.

 

I ignored her words but focused on her little dress. "Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice." I winked and took a piece of her hair into my hand. "Fucking hell, Laura where have you been?" I said pulling her into a kiss.

 

"I've -kiss- been -kiss- looking -kiss- for you." She struggled to talk.

 

I started working on her neck, leaving little soft kisses along her jaw line and little red hickeys on her weak spots.

 

"I also had a little beer." A little? I thought. She's too sloppy to have had a little. But I don't mind.

 

I pulled back. "It sucks the dorm is so far away, cupcake."

 

She tightens her grip on my waist. "We'll just have to deal with this."

 

I basically moaned into her ear and pushed her over to the sink. 

 

While creating hickeys on her neck, I placed her on the counter. Hearing her short breaths gets me so worked up.

 

I moved my hands from her waist to her thighs, moving them slowly up into her dress.

 

Laura gasped and moved my face away from hers.

 

"Whats wrong?" I looked passed her into the mirror. "Awe fuck, my fangs." I covered my mouth with a hand and looked down, trying to control myself enough to retract them.

 

Laura felt her neck. "Carm, it's ok. You didn't bite me." 

 

I looked up and moved my hand away feeling my fangs go back. "I should have had better control. I'm sorry."

 

"They're so beautiful. Carm, it's ok." She held my face in her hands. "Can I see them again? Please?"

 

I nodded and felt them slip out of my gums. She touched one with her left thumb. 

 

"They're so... You... I love them. And- I-i love you, Carmilla. I love you." She said face turning red.

 

"Awe, cupcake, I love you too." I said and began kissing her again. This time without fangs. That was our first _I love you_. And even under the influence I knew she meant it. And so did I.

 

Things continued getting heated really fast.

 

(If you've ever been high you know the feeling of being able to feel everything. You feel, hear and see everything. Your senses are 10x stronger. Imagine this on our lovers.)

 

My hands went back to their original positions up her dress and her hands were gripped on the sides of the counter.

 

My middle finger touched the outside of her underwear lightly as she moaned into my mouth. 

 

"God, I love when you do that." I whispered into hers.

 

"And I love when you touch me. Carmilla please." She begged. 

 

I smirked and pushed two fingers past her underwear and into her center. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, grabbing the counter harder for support.. Her fingers already white from the force.

 

"No, no, no baby. Look at me." I guided her face back to mine and rested my forehead onto hers.

 

We locked eyes instantly and I continued working her in and out. Her hips grinned on the counter. My lips locked onto her shoulder and I let her throw her head back again. 

 

With one last push I had her coming onto my hand. She called my name with broken letters. I almost didn't recognize it; gently stroking in and out to let her ride the waves of pleasure. 

 

When I pulled my fingers out I stuck them in my mouth to taste the familiar taste of my love. Still catching her breath she fixed her dress and hopped off the counter. 

 

"Dorm?" She asked as I fixed myself.

 

"Sure, but once we get back you've got some work to do." I winked, slapped her ass and she jumped as we walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
